Spider-Man and Deku Far from Home
by ZayZilla45
Summary: A sequel to Symbiotic villain alliance and MHA: Endgame. Mysterious creatures started appearing around the world and now is up to Peter and Midoriya to team up with this Mysterio guy against these foes and the villain alliance! M Rated: For language and mature content
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Authors Note: Alright since I put my Venom spinoff on hold and contacted some friends who were very well known in Fan Fics you'll see a dramatic change in my Literature, but I can't say the same for my grammar so just to warn you guys there will be grammar errors here and there and overall enjoy**_In the middle of a desert_

"When did this occurance happen?" asked a familar voice as a military vehicle was driving down a road going into an unauthorized area. In the military vehicle was Nick Fury and his assistant Maria Hill.

"Yesterday at 5:37 pm, our intel said it's nothing they ever seen before" Maria stated going over her laptop typing stuff getting info on the situation at hand "Sir ever since the 'Snap' Strange occurs have been going on around the world. Electric problems, Volcanos Erupted by unknown Causes, The Ocean tiding up without Storm, and now this"

"So you're telling me what ever this thing is from a different dimension caused from the stones?" Fury asked

"Correct" She answered

"Any luck on Brock and Toga?" he asked refering to the two that were also there during the battle at the destroyed HQ

"No sir but sources are telling me they're moving out of the states" she claimed

"Well make sure to remind me to get in contact with a kid named Peter Parker, Apparently he's Tony's mentor before he passed, he told me the kid's got potential" He looked at Hill with her nodding to remember that

"Right now when we get their, I have to take a sample of this- LOOK OUT!!!" Suddenly their vehicle gets flipped by something coming out of the sand with Furying helping Maria out of the wreckage. The sand suddenly started to form into something big as it growed huge arms and a head as it roared.

Fury looked on in anger as he pulled out his handgun "Motherfu-" The creature started to attack every nearby soldier as Fury shot along with them but bullets weren't affecting it "Shit!" The creature then takes out the soldiers and their tanks with a huge sand wall

"Maria this is a code green! Code Green!" Fury yells out as Maria nods getting to the back of their flipped vehicle taking out a device. She then pressed a button on the device as the screen turned green with a familiar symbol on it.

Suddenly a Portal opened as something fast runs up onto the flipped vehicle revealing to be Izuku Midoriya. He jumped in the air charging one for all as he screamed "SMASH!" his fist hitting the creature as it crumbled into pieces with Midoriya landing on his feet looking at the both of em.

"You guys were lucky that I was already in my hero suit" Izuku said with a smile as he groans wiping off all the sand off his newly washed costume.

Suddenly the sand rises up sending Izuku to trip as he caught himself jumping back with Fury saying "I don't think your punch did the job" The creature or whatever it was was shifting away in the sand with incredible speed. There was no way to catch up to it disappearing upon the horizon.

"Well isn't this great?" Midoriya asked sarcastically

Nick Fury then patted Midoriya's shoulder "That's alright though I needed you for something else anyways, do you remember a kid name Peter Parker?" He asked as it zooms out from the scene showing a purple like cape drifting in the wind with a green outfit with golden patterns all over it. The figure then walked off screen.

_New York _

It showed a city hall. Inside was a group of people "To the great heroic actions of New York we would like to thank spiderman with this check for 10,000 in thanks of the citzens of new york" Says a brunette revealing to be May Parker as the entire crowd cheers on with Spider-man swinging onto the stage. He theb goes besides May Parker to pose to get pictures of the both of them with the huge check.

_5 minutes __later_

May Parker gave a high five to Pete still in his spider suit "Great work out there!" May says

"Thanks, you done a great performance" Peter said to his aunt as Happy barges through a door with a bag and the huge check seen from eariler signed by Pox herself "Happy!"

Happy looked at the both of them "Good work you two couldn't have done it better myself! Nice to you Mrs. Parker, new dress?" He asked

May giggled "Yeah it is how did you know?" she asked back

"it suits you" he said smiling as peter looked on in disbelief

"Whats even going on?" he asked as there was awkward silence as May broke it

"I gotta get back to the apartment, I left the oven on. Happy watch over peter and peter I'll see you when you get home" She left taking her leave as Peter waved goodbye to his Aunt.

Peter phone starts to ring as Peter picks it up with him raising a brow showing it to happy as happy went wide eyed "That's fury's number! Answer it!" He said a bit shocked. Nick Fury calling spider man? Fury must have interest in the boy.

"I'm not gonna answer it" Peter said with Happy looking on

"Why not?!" He asked confusingly

"It might be a mission but I want to go on my trip to London" he said picking up the phone as happy glared on

"No no don't you dare-" peter presses the decline button

"Are you crazy you just ghost nick fury!!" Peter's phone vibrates as their was a Crime going on with Peter putting on his mask

"Sorry happy but fury can call me another time!" he said running off

Happy then yelled out "You don't ever ghost nick fury he can track you down if he doesn't get what he wants! You're playing with fire kid!!" He sighs as he watch the kid leave "Ever since stark died the kid has been a pain...Then again I shouldn't blame it on him"

_Somewhere in london_

Eddie Brock was on a rooftop looking down at the whole city of france. A pair of footsteps were heard as they stopped next to him "you see? it's big and it's got so many stuff to steal! Imagine all of the shit we can do here alone!!" Toga said as Eddie looked at her

"Remember we cannot make ourselves known and I would rather observe the streets for any crime fighters before doing anything" Brock said trying to be safe on the matter

"Pft! What do you got to worry about? a guy with spandex approaching you with some teas and biscuits" she said joking on the matter "This is london, this isn't New York, we have potential here!"

They heard a shush noise as Twice was laying there behind them "Could you keep the noise down I'm trying to sleep! Maybe keep the noise to a minimum! Or just straight off be silent!" He said switching personalities again

"Look twice you're not sleeping there anyways we're looking for a hotel to hold up in until we can buy a location so stand up, Me and Big guy over here are getting hungry" he said referring to venom

**_"Do they serve tator tots in london?"_** asked the symbiote

"Of course tator tots are not just a america thing" he said

"Does that thing eat anything else besides tator tots or chocolate" Toga asked

**_"Brains...I eat brains sometimes" _**Said the symbiote

"Yeah because I told you not to do that shit when we fight enemies" Brock said back the symbiote

**_"I need brains in my diet eddie, Chocolate is gonna old for me same with your bullshit"_** Venom said

"Lets go get something to eat already" he said walking off towards the roofs exit following by Toga and Twice

**Author: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and i would like to thank my friend for teaching me how to do proper chapters and now that I'm a master at it, my stories are gonna turn out great! Thanks for Reading!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Next Stop, Europe

**Authors Notes: Venom Spinoff still on hold sorry. But I'm still continuing this one. Anyways reviews would be very appreciated thank and enjoy the story.**

_Meanwhile in Queens_

A bunch of armed robbers started to swarm a jewlery store. The people in the store started screaming as the robbers take all of the people in there in the back room keeping them hostage as they try to safely open the glass cases of jewelry.

"Hey boss I found a diamond ring over here out in the open" one of the armed men said going towards it as the boss's eyes widen.

"No you idiot don't touch that!" It was too late as the robber already put his hands on the diamond ring. the diamond ring then shot web into the robbers eye making him scream in pain.

Spider-Man landed right in front of them "Boys boys, what did your mom say about taking what's not yours" he said as the boss of the group grunted with anger

"It's the bug! Blast him" the armed robbers started shooting at the young hero as Spidey dodged all of the bullets sent towards him. Spidey then web shoot all of the guns in their hands and took them away with him landing in front of all of them.

"I swear you guys can't aim better than stormtroopers" Spidey said as the robbers ran at him with crowbars. Spidey dodged them via spider sense webbing of their crowbars and whip it into a robber nearby knocking him out. Spidey took out his spider arms from his back deflecting the other crowbars. Spidey then backflipped over them shooting webs onto their backs as they all zip up at the ceiling getting stuck there.

The cops arrive to watch the entire scene of the crooks being wrapped down in web "Oh hey officers glad you could make it, I was starting to get bored because they say the same thing over and over like this" he ripped a piece of web out of one of their mouths

"when I get out of jail I'm gonna track you down and-" The crook yelled out as Spiderman interruptly put the web back on his mouth as he landed in front of the cops.

"Nice new gear spider man trying to be the new iron man" One of the cops asked noticing the Iron Spider suit and it's glowing details on the suit

"nah I don't have time, I'm already doing your guy's job" he said

"Woah!!" the cops yelled out

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Besides you guys gotta be more aware because I'm going on vacation!" Spidey said

"man you surely deserved it after what you've done for us" One of the cops said

"Well I'm not stay there forever. It's just a 3 day stay, until then see you around" Spider-Man said as he went out the door and swing away

_Meanwhile at home_

Peter was patting his mouth after finishing eating some delicious Curry that May cooked "Man that was good, nothing beats your cooking" he said said patting his stomach

May smiled "Always the best in New York, Anyways about the trip...Did you get your passport, your supplies, what about your suit" she asked with peter nodding at the first two except the second one "Why not..you don't wanna do hero work in your trip?" she asked

"I mean i really want to aunt may but i just want to have a normal school trip with my friends, Europe doesn't need a friendly neighborhood spider man" Peter said with May looking surpised

Peter felt like he forgot something "Oh yeah...I need a suitcase for my clothing" he requested as May smiled standing up going to a closet and giving him a suitcase that said 'BP' on it

"This is..." Peter couldn't believe it

"Yup that was your uncle's suitcase when he went on business trips...and now I want you to have it to continue his legacy...can you do that pete" Peter nods as he hugged May remembering that night of when Ben got shot, if only he stopped the robber his uncle would've been alive

A few minutes pass as peter packs up his stuff before opening his closet to see his other suit that he had from stark when he became a trainee to become an Avenger. He then closed giving himself a second to think as he sighed opening the closet grabbing the suit and putting the stark suit somewhere hidden in the closet. He then put it inside the suitcase closing it as suddenly his phone vibrated. Peter went to check his phone to see a message from the same number that happy claim to be Fury's.

'I know you're not answering on purpose. We need to talk. Now.' Peter suddenly shuts down his as he sighed laying on the bed drifting to sleep.

_Meanwhile_

"God dammit, this kid is exhausting! Stark always told me this kid loved doing his hero work!" Fury said frustrated as midoriya was there leaning against the wall

"Why don't we just go to Europe and surprise him there. I mean you're good at tracking down people." Midoriya said as the Man with the purple cape seen before walks into frame

"This is ridiculous, why don't I just get the job done? I'm pretty much fine on my own without him" the man said as Midoriya glared on

"Watch your mouth Beck. The last time I had a friend of mine get cocky and arrogant almost died. so man up and let's get things done here!" Midoriya said raising his voice at the man who was named Beck

"Now easy,easy...don't go on each other's necks, Midoriya you still have much to learn because you think the fight is done after one little punch. As for you Beck, you may be new to this world but you gotta understand that if this problem is on 'our' world, it's our responsiblity. Now let's all calm the hell down and go to london. Ms.Hill get the quinjet ready we're heading to london" He said looking at his assistant

"On it sir" she said standing up and walking out the room. Midoriya and Beck were both glaring at each, it was obvious the both of them don't trust each other and it would be nearly impossible for them to get along

_meanwhile at a fast food joint_

Twice was munching on a burger "W-wow this is the best burger I ever tasted! It's has more taste then my soul! So Goooooood!!!" He said blushing through his mask

Eddie was eating some tator tots with salad on the side. He grabbed a fork getting a piece of salad as his hand stopped in place "Venom...don't resist" **_"No!" _** "It's good for you" **_"I hate salad!!" _** "You can't eat junk food all day!!" he finally got it in his mouth eating it and swallowing it.

**_"I hate you..." _**The symbiote hissed

"Yeah yeah don't care. I need salad in my life." he said taking another bite as Toga was eating some french fries and a milkshake

"so...any plans yet" Toga asked to the man eating his salad as he stopped

"Can we at least wait a day before we start doing stupid shit" he said eating a tator tot

"You're getting waaaay too paranoid eddie. We're one of the best well known villains in the world! Even my villain alliance didn't have that popularity, We would just be normal everyday news when you buyed a newspaper." She says pouting looking away

"Well if are very well known don't you think we should play smart and do things privately. Because once the Avengers start hunting us down we're done...being popular is cool but remember that your alliance wasn't that popular for reason and that was to stay low and make people wonder what your next move would be." Eddie said as Toga sighed laying back im defeat

"Alright...so what should we do?" she asked

"Tomorrow, we're walking around the entire city via map and mark every place that sounds good enough to hit,and then we'll come up with a plan and hit the place. Easy money easy honey" he said eating another piece of salad

"...Alright sounds good to me" she said shrugging "Yo twice stop making out with your burger there are kids here!" she said as Twice calmed down

"Fine..." the alliance kept eating as it was a big day tomorrow, not only for them but for the others as well. But that big day would soon go tragically as they expected.

**Authors notes: Had to finish this chapter after so much sleep, and breaks but finally this chapter is done, Thanks for reading and see you next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3: A big wet problem

After hours and hours of flight, they finally landed in the beautiful country of Europe where the streets of london lay. Peter and Ned were both dragging their dufflebags. The class teacher then turned to the rest of the class.

"Alright i want everyone to meet ms mavis she's gonna escort your bags to your hotel rooms. So for now give the packed bags to her." The teacher as everyone including peter gave their dufflebags to the lady as she took them away.

"Alright, you know the rules stay on sight, don't go too far or else the school's not gonna let me take you guys on anymore trips" he chuckled as he stopped.

They started to walk pass monuments and landmarks where crowded with tourists and people who lived nearby. As Peter walked he accidentally shoulder bumped someone with peter not paying no mind but the other person did. It was none other then Eddie Brock as he looked back at the kid who kept walking. Toga stopped behind him.

"Hey whats the hold up?" Toga asked trying to see what he's looking at.

"It's nothing...someone looked a bit familiar is all...C'mon let's keep moving" Eddie said as they kept walking.

**_"That was Parker wasn't it?!!" _** Venom growled.

"I don't know he looked like him..." Eddie replied.

**_"What the hell is he doing here?! He was suppose to back in new york!!"_** Venom yelled in his head.

"He's with other kids, I'm guessing it's a school trip...damn what are the fucking odds..." Eddie said as they kept walking.

"Eddie is there something you're not telling me?" Toga asked as Eddie looked at her.

"Pft...nah everything is fine...just a bit out of it..anyways..anything caught your eye yet?" He asked.

"Twice said there's a jewelry store over that way...let's check it out" She said pointing towards a direction with eddie looking at the water to see it was bubbling up a bit.

It started to bubble up in a intense rate as eddie ran off. "TOGA SOMETHING IS IN THE WAT-" He yelled as the water interruptly explodes as a huge water monster emerges from Ocean.

"The hell is that?!" Ned yelled as Peter looked at him.

"Keep everyone distracted i got this!" He said as Ned looked back.

"You don't got your suit!" Ned yelled.

"I know just keep everyone busy!" he said running off into a safe spot and starts to shoot web at the monster which didn't do much punching parker into a balcony making him wet all over.

Suddenly a huge dark figure swoop passed parker trying to attack it but went through it as Peter looked in a shocked look.

"Eddie?! What he's doing here?!!" He questioned himself as Venom gets thrown back into a building.

"Damn...what is this thing made out of?" Eddie asked

_**"Water...duh****" **_ Venom said as before they leap in to attack again a figure with a bubble like head swoops in and attacks the water creature. The man quickly destroys the creatures with his magic abilities destroying it.

"w-what..." Peter was in disbelief as the man with the bubble head flew off into the distance disappearing. "Who was-" Peter was about until Venom landed right in front of him.

**_"PARKEEEEERRRRRRR!!!!" _**Venom yelled as he opened his mouth as Eddie yelled.

"NO! He's just a kid! Let him off the hook..." Venom growled as he went back inside Eddie as Peter stood up.

"What are you even doing here?" Peter asked as toga came up from behind putting a knife near his throat.

"We were gonna ask the same question...you still owe me blood back at that big fight with that purple man..." She said with a serious tone.

"Hey toga...cut the shit...he's not who we're after at the moment.." Eddie said as Toga got pissed.

"Why not?! we could just kill the brat now and get it over with" She said as she still kept the knife near his neck.

"If you kill him, we still have that bubble head guy to worry about...Kill him and we'll bring this superhero towards us.." Eddie claimed.

"Guys i don't even know who that guy even is...he doesn't even look familiar..." Peter said as Toga sighed in anger letting him go.

"This isn't the last time you seen the last of us...oh btw tell Deku he owes me blood as well.." Eddie jumped off the roof as Toga step backwards off the edge. "Bye bye for now bug~" she said disappearing out of sight.

"I'm an arachnid!!! Jesus I hate when people get that wrong" he said as he whipped the water off of him getting back to his class who calmed after what happened.

Midoriya and Beck were watching from a roof above. "Alright we got one of the elementals..and we spotted parker" Midoriya said in his earpiece.

"Good...leave it to me to pay him a visit, head back to basecamp for now" Nick fury said as they both walked off back to HQ.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4: The Elementals

_Meanwhile at the Hotel_

The rest of the class were watching the incident happen on tv of the bowl head man destroying the water creature named Hydro Man by news. "Who even is that guy?" Mj asked as Flash looked on.

"Maybe it's one of those quirk users that have been heard about recently" He said

"A quirk user in Europe? I mean i get they're 80% of them all over the globe but why aren't they noticable to the eye" Mj asked.

"I heard that most of them live in Japan which is why the place is overpopulated" Ned commented.

"Well he is no spider-man neither is that black fellow who tried attacking the creature" Flash said.

"Whats with you and spider-man?" Mj asked.

"He's a great man who saves the world, and he reminds me of the newest avenger Deku...he has potiental...sup dickwad" flash said towards Peter who entered the room.

"Alright class...tomorrow morning our travels to london will take place soon...but that means we have to go through so many continents to do so...make sure you have your stuff and go to sleep" He said as everyone went upstairs as Ned and Peter talked.

"What about the water creature?" he asked as Peter rolled his eyes.

"Its probably dead thanks to that 'mysterio ' guy...I just wanna live my life here and have MJ like me...right ned?" he was followed with silence as he turned to see ned passed out on the floor.

"You're veeeeeery difficult to contact...spider-man..." Nick Fury said lingering over the corner of the room.

_Meawhile with the Symbiotic alliance_

"Nothing!! that fucking water monster destroyed our possible loot...not a good start!" Toga said angerily.

"We still got all of Europe to explore, just calm down toga..." Brock said looking through his phone as he layed there on the couch.

"No mm mm! This is the last goddamn you told me to calm down...EDDIE WE'RE VILLAINS...NOT BURGLARS...We don't have a familes...we don't have kids!" Toga yelled.

"Yet.." Twice commented as he was watching TV.

"Killing is the best way to solve things!!! not hide like little bitches!!!" Toga yelled out.

"OH YEAH GO OUT AND KILL SPIDEY THEN!!! And then get all the fucking Avengers at our front door...Fucking Ding Dong and Hulk busts through here with his abnormally sized glasses and punches us the fuck out!! That isnt smart Himiko!! You want this to be our greatest heist...THEN LETS TREAT IT LIKE ONE!" He yelled back as she Grunted throwing her knife on the floor going into the bedroom and slams the door.

"**_you guys argue alot recently and its concerning_**" Venom said in eddie's head.

"We're a bunch of nut jobs in one hotel room with about 10 channels on the tv...gee...who didn't see this coming?!" Eddie said sarcastically.

"**_Still counciling helps..._**" the symbiote states.

"Well since when you were doctor phil...I don't remember you having legit concern!"

"**_Eddie if you 2 want to work together to do this you have to be on the same page, the avengers are gone up to this point...Captain America has disappeared without a trace...Black Widow has died...Hulk is on Retirement...and We all know what happened with Stark...If the avengers were still around they would've stopped that water creature or would've been notified of the incident and look at the news...it's that guy...and Parker...Please...Think this over...I don't care if it's not a relationship or not...we need this money!!_**" Venom said in Honesty and in his mind of sense making Brock sigh.

A knock was heard as Toga opened the door looking up at him angrily. "What do you want..." Toga said wiping up her tears.

"We're gonna do it your way this time around...let's pack it up and head to Austria!" Eddie said as Toga smiled hugging him as he groaned hugging back.

_Meanwhile_

Nick takes peter in his spider suit into a underground place where a bunch of Shield tech and few people standing there showing Maria Hill, Midoriya and Beck looking over at the two as Midoriya approached first. "Parker I'm sure you heard of Izuku Midoriya...Japan's Number 1 Hero...I'm sure you two met at the battlefield when you were brought back" they both shaked hands as Peter looked on smiling.

"W-wow it's really good to meet you...I heard you helped Mr.Stark bring everybody back.." He said still shaking his hand.

"And Stark has told me so much about you kid...you remind me of myself when i was your age...so excited and charismatic when meeting my heroes" Midoriya says as Beck cleared his throat.

"Alright green bean stop hogging the kid it's my turn" He said approaching as Midoriya rolled his eyes.

"And this Parker is mister beck" Fury said as Beck shook Peter's hand.

"I saw what you did back there...you got potential and i can use someone like you in my world.." Beck said as Peter looked on confusion.

"Wait your world?" Peter asked as Midoriya circled around the table.

"Beck here is from a different earth that's different from ours...it all started when a attack in mexico happened...there was when i summoned to attack this huge sand creature...named it sand man but beck here said it was more than sand...and he destroyed it when me, fury and agent hill went after it...but there's 4 of these creatures that existed in Beck's world...Beck will now give you the brief summary of the situation.." He said as he opened a projection of a Black Hole that as Beck was in front of it.

"They were born from a space hole in reality, which Fury Theorized to be opened because of the infinity stones, creatures that were thought to be myths turned out to be true as all of them awakened on earth destroying it onto there was nothing left...but gladly I was able to escape through one of these holes that took me here...its came to my realization that these creatures also exist on your earth...They have no name as of yet but me and Midoriya have named them elementals...Right now I already destroyed the Air, Earth, and Water...but one is still out there on the loose...fire..." Beck explained as Fury turned.

"And now we have one goal in mind...kill it before all hope is lost...Beck even explained to me that this Elemental has taken his family and now it's time to do what's right for this planet." Fury said as Peter had so much in mind.

"W-wait...this sounds like a huge avengers thing...Why can't we just call up one of the Avengers...?" Peter asked.

"They have...and I'm the only one to respond...The others...are doing other urgent business or retired...Parker it's up to us as Pro Heroes to go in there and save the planet...when i saw you grieving over Stark and the other Avengers underlooking you i knew i had to step in to help...because I was just like you...I was always underlooked...Until i did something to prove my boldness...I want you to do the same Parker...Remember of what Stark told you..." he said as he gave Parker a case as he opened it seeing glasses from Stark Industries.

"In his Written Will before he died from the gauntlet...he's said to give you those...don't lose em...they're very important..." He said as Peter smiled as he nods.

"Alright I'm in but...I can't use my spider suit here during my trip...my friends will suspect that I'm Spider-Man...I need some sort of suit or some kind that won't make my appearance obvious.." He pointed out as Midoriya looked at Fury.

"Alright,I'll have Izuku deliever you a stealth suit tomorrow...but for now head back to your Hotel room in the meantime" Fury said as Peter nodded as he puts his mask on Swinging away back to the Hotel.

"Tch...that didn't mean anything, Watch I'm gonna blow the kid's mind with what i can do" Beck said as he walked passed Midoriya.

"Pft in your damn dreams Beck at least i know about the boy more than you" he said as he watched Beck take off.

"I'm wondering how he always takes off at times like this...makes me not trust him one bit.." Midoriya said to himself as Fury looked over.

"Midoriya...you should get some sleep, overthinking is making you not able to cooperate with Beck" Fury said as midoriya sighed.

"Alright, Good Night then fury..." he said walking through a door.

**Till next time...**


End file.
